dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
All of the Way
"All of the Way" is a song by Wizardz of Oz featuring Solomon Ridges. It was used for Gino's solo in Rotten to the Core. Solo Lyrics (Whoa) Whoa-oh-oh (Whoa) Whoa-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh Hey All the lights Are on you As you walk into the room Turn my head I confess And I just can't catch my breath 'Cuz you shine like diamonds You're my million dollar girl Feelin' it now Yeah, I'm fallin' down (down, down, dow-n-n-n-n-n-n) All of the way Is how I fell for you Baby, all of the way I know you feel it too I've been wanting to say it But the words don't say enough Enough, enough, enough Let's take it all of the way So there's no holding back Take it all of the way Yeah, baby, just like that 'Cuz all of the way Is the only way I'll be with you With you, with you, with you It's love All the curves Of your dress Feeling tight around my chest And you smile Look my way And you take my breath away And I'm cool like Clooney But you're making it so tough You're touchin' me now (now, now) And I'm fallin' down (down, down, down, down, do-) All of the way Is how I fell for you Baby, all of the way I know you feel it too I've been wanting to say it But the words don't say enough Enough, enough, enough Let's take it all of the way So there's no holding back Take it all of the way Yeah, baby, just like that 'Cuz all of the way Is the only way I'll be with you With you, with you, with you It's love Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's love Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's love Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's love Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (It's love) Tonight I wanna dance you slow Tonight I wanna hear you say my name soft and low Tonight I wanna make you beg for more Tonight Do it like it's never been done before Tonight I wanna go where we can be alone Tonight I'll do what it takes to bring it home Tonight Your body, your body, I just wanna hold Tonight Wanna make you lose control And I'm falling down I'm falling down All of the way Is how I fell for you Baby, all of the way I know you feel it too I've been wanting to say it But the words don't say enough Enough, enough, enough Let's take it all of the way So there's no holding back Take it all of the way Yeah, baby, just like that 'Cuz all of the way Is the only way I'll be with you With you, with you, with you It's love Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh It's love Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh And I'm falling down Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh And I'm falling down Gallery Way.jpg All of the way.jpg Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs used in Rotten to the Core Category:Gino Solo Songs Category:Pop Category:Dance-Pop Category:CADC Solo Songs Category:Season 3 Solo Songs Category:Songs by Wizardz of Oz Category:Songs by Solomon Ridges Category:Jazz